1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to puzzles; and, more particularly, to a puzzle comprised of a stand and a plurality of elongated pieces having a plurality of sides, each side comprising a different part of a like number of scenes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Puzzles have provided an amusing diversion for many years. Usually, such puzzles are comprised of a plurality of interlocking pieces which, when properly interconnected, form a scene or the like. Once one solves this type of puzzle, there is little interest in repeating it since only the same scene can be solved.
In U.S. Pat. No. 287,352 to Ward, a plurality of pyramid-shaped pieces are mounted in a tray, each piece having differing indicia on its faces so that, when like faces are presented to view, a different arrangement of signs, names or drawing is presented. Such pieces form an irregularly shaped scene and thus is not conductive to present-day manufacturing techniques where a planar scene is desired. Further, the pieces and tray must be machined carefully to provide proper alignment of the pieces in the tray.
There is thus a need for a puzzle which can be quickly and easily varied to present different planar scenes that must be solved. Such a puzzle should be simple to manufacture and package and provide sufficient interest so that the user can use it to solve a differing puzzle.